[unreadable] [unreadable] The American Society of Hematology (ASH) Clinical Research Training Institute (CRTI) is an intensive, year long program to provide a broad education about clinical research methods. The CRTI is geared toward hematology and hematology-oncology fellows and faculty within three years of completion of their training at academic medical centers in the U.S. and Canada. The goal of the CRTI is to produce a group of researchers for careers in clinical hematology research and equip them with the tools and access to resources to make their ideas a reality. [unreadable] [unreadable] The program consists of a summer week-long workshop, a December meeting in conjunction with the ASH Annual Meeting and a follow-up meeting in the spring at ASH headquarters. For purposes of this grant application however, we will focus on the summer workshop scheduled for August 4-10, 2007. This week will consist of morning plenary sessions, afternoon breakout sessions, and one-on-one mentoring opportunities. [unreadable] [unreadable] The six components of the summer workshop are: 1) principles of clinical research [unreadable] methodology, 2) current issues in hematology clinical research, 3) strategies for successful clinical research careers in hematology, 4) small group mentoring sessions (3-4 students with 2-3 faculty) to develop and refine trainees' research proposals, 5) career retrospectives from leaders in hematology clinical research, and 6) trainees' presentations of their research proposals. [unreadable] [unreadable] The curriculum spreads each component throughout the week, to integrate theoretical concepts with application to the participants' protocols. On the first day, the trainees will present their research proposal, on the final day, they again present their proposal, emphasizing the improvements made during the small group mentoring sessions. [unreadable] One of the most valued aspects of the program is the intimate role of the faculty. [unreadable] [unreadable] Through a near one-to-one ratio with the trainees, interest in clinical hematology research is fostered, information is tailored to each participant and contacts with leaders are forged thereby giving participants the tools they need for a successful career in clinical hematology. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]